Kama Sutra
by yagalinus0420
Summary: "You know what they say, it's the quiet ones you have to worry about." Jazz whispered with a smirk. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Em whisper yelled.   "Dude, I have no idea." I replied in a stage whisper which caused us all to chuckle quietly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK...SO IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING AND YET I CAN'T GET THIS VISION OUT OF MY MIND...IT JUST HAUNTS ME SO I HAD TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;) **

**BE PREPARED FOR TONS OF CITRUSY GOODNESS (LIMES, LEMONS, AND VERY VERY HARD MARGARITAS ;D ), SOME ANGST, AND A WHOLE LOT OF FUN!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (UNFORTUNATELY) EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT ITSELF!**

Have you ever seen that movie 40 Days and 40 Nights? You know, how the dumb ass dude has no problem getting laid but has recently come upon the problem of not being able to get off no matter what the fuck he does? Yeah, I'M SO THERE! I feel his pain completely. Don't get me wrong, I love women of all shapes and sizes, but I'm bored?

I can't really explain it. It's like all the women in the world are all the same. Sure, some are better in the sack than others and should definitely consider becoming a porn star. Others that don't make it in the sack make up for it in other ways. Take the girl that is currently riding me like a bull at the rodeo. This chick is literally riding me so hard that I'm sure we will end up on the floor any minute now. Yeah, that's how rough this ride is. She is bouncing on my dick so hard that we are actually getting air time. As a matter of fact, we should be hitting the ground right...about...

_**thump**_

"SON OF A..."

"Oh yes baby just like that hit that spot baby; harder."

Yeah, that's definitely gonna leave a mark! At least the fall didn't break her stride; hell, she didn't even miss a fuckin beat. Maybe I will be able to...

"Oh yeah baby, come with me; oh fuck EEEDDDDDDWWWWAAAARRRDDDD!"

SHIT! This is so not good! What the fuck am I gonna do now? I can't pull off a fake nut like that fucking bozo in that damn movie. This bitch is way hotter than that fuckin chick anyway. Steel blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair that falls to her shoulders that's a crazy kinda curly, tall, curvy but that shit is definitely fake as hell, legs that go on for days; you know, the very fake plastic type that is easy to get what you want from her, but definitely not the type to bring home to mommy and daddy.

"Damn baby! I've never been fucked so hard in my entire life. Was it good for you?"

"Fuck yeah baby (_**NOT**_). I've never made a girl scream like you (_**like nails scratching a chalk board**_)! I'm gonna go take a shower."

Nice coverup. Please let me get away without her seeing my dick still hard as a rock. I'll definitely need to take care of that while I'm getting the smell of this bitch off my body. Why in the hell did I bring...shit, what's her name? Tammy? Toni? TANYA! back to my fuckin place? I have a feeling that this is, was, and always will be one of the biggest mistakes of my entire life. Why? I have no fucking clue!

~*KS*~

"Eddie my man! How was the date last night?" Fuckin Emmett. That fucker is big, burly, and completely obnoxious. Yeah, one of the best friends I could ever ask for. I'll break it down Forrest Gump style, like peas and fuckin carrots. That bastard is always all up in my business like he has a right to be there and shit. When did grow a fuckin vagina? Gossiping like a lil old lady.

"Dude, who the fuck was that? She was fucking _**HOT**_!" Jazz, my other best friend. He is way more laid back and seriously rocks the whole country surfer dude look. All sorts of girls are on his nuts with his southern twang.

"Seriously guys, she may have been _**HOT**_ to look at but so _**NOT**_ good in bed." Yes, I did the air quotes and all just to emphasize my point.

Emmett and Jasper just had to bring up the worst night of my entire life in the middle of a fucking library where Emmett's naturally loud voice bounced off of every surface in the entire place. I can't take that motherfucker anywhere. Oh well, guess everyone will get a peek into the great Edward Cullen's shitty sex life. Fuck it, what have I got to lose?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Em asked, genuinely interested.

"Dude, she was a fuckin screamer that was so obnoxious it was like a tree limb scraping against a glass window." I visibly shuddered remembering her nasally voice screeching like an eagle in a zoo.

"Ouch...she was really that bad?" Jazz asked.

"Well, she rode me so fucking hard we literally bounced off the bed and she managed to keep her stride not missing a beat the entire time." That part was nice, well, except when we hit the damn floor and I took the brunt of the fall. I'm sure I have bruises all over my back from that shit.

"So what's the fucking problem? Was she too rough for you nancy boy? Maybe I should give her a test drive and see what's under the hood!" he stated while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Em. I have a really bad feeling." Speak of the devil and she shall appear. _**FUCK MY LIFE**_!

"Eddie, there you are! I've been looking for you all day. I had a really great time last night; maybe we can do it again tonight?" There she goes again. A complete look of innocence while twirling a curl around her finger.

"Hey Tanya, um actually, I can't tonight. I've already made plans with Em and Jazz; some other time?" Please god make her go the fuck away. I so don't feel like dealing with this bitch tonight. Once was enough. I really need to get the fuck away from here and fast.

"Come on Eddie, please? I'll make it worth your wile. I've never had anyone make me cum so hard not to mention at the same time as me." Was that supposed to be a purr? That shit was so not seductive or sexy in any way, shape, or form.

I looked over to Jazz and Em seeing that they too noticed that it was a bad idea. Only one word rang through our mutual looks; clinger!

"I'm terribly sorry Tanya but I can't!" I'm so not sorry, I just can't seem to find my dick button at this moment in time, so I'm forced to be nice.

"But Eddie, I thought we could maybe discuss our relationship."

_**WHOA;**_ _**WHAT!**_

"Tanya, we don't have a relationship."

"Sure we do, I mean we did have the best sex ever last night, how could we not have a relationship?" Is this fuckin bitch serious?

"I..." Shit, now I've done it. I had sex with a clingy bitch and now she's becoming delusional.

"I think what Eddie is trying to say is that he doesn't really have the time for a relationship right now with finals right around the corner along with graduation and then he'll be off to medical school, so..." Em, I could kiss you right now! We came up with that little story to ward off clingy bitches. I am so not going to medical school, but if they started to cling like saran wrap, the three of us were getting ready to head to medical school where our studies would completely take over our lives until further notice.

"I didn't know you were going to medical school after you graduated. I thought you would stick around here, find work, maybe even spend some time with me so we could get better acquainted." Aw hell, she's the worst kind of clinger. I best she's already planning out our wedding in her head and what to name our kids. This bitch has got to go and really fast.

"I'm really sorry Tanya, but I just can't right now."

"Well, let me give you my address and number so we can keep in..." NO; absolutely not. There is no way I'm going to keep in touch with her.

"Once I get to medical school, I won't have any time at all to myself. I really am..."

_**SMACK! **_Ouch, that shit hurt.

"You used me? Well fuck you Edward Cullen! I hope your dick rots off!" There goes that screeching again. What the fuck is that? Her mating call?

"Well, she took that much better than I anticipated." Em stated trying to hide a snicker.

"Seriously dude, what's the fucking problem?" Jazz asked.

"I honestly don't know! I've been having problems."

"Performing?" Em asked.

"No"

"Eating?" Jazz followed.

"No"

"Getting up?" Fucking Em. I'm really starting to lose my patience with these old ass ladies.

"Fuck no! I can't seem to...finish." I dropped my head in shame.

"WHAT? DUDE, HOW CAN YOU NOT GET OFF WITH A HOT PIECE OF ASS SUCH AS TANYA?" Em asked incredulously.

"Fuck I don't know. I just, I'm bored. I want something more exciting. I'm sick and tired of the usual. I want something more exotic, something different."

"Like a dom?" Jazz asked. That's not a bad idea, but that's a bit intense; even for me.

"Not necessarily, I'm just fed up with all of the usual shit. Missionary, doggy, froggy; hell even oral is getting boring. I need to switch it up or something." I started losing myself in thought.

"We could always find you a man?" All the blood rushed out of my face. Please tell me he ain't serious.

"Em, I am so gonna kick your ass if you even think..." Just then, I was met with the quietest voice that wrapped me in a blanket of calm.

"Excuse me. Can you please keep it down? There are actually people here that are trying to study for their finals." Holy shit on a stick. Who is this? Why in the hell is it so quiet?

Silence; I never thought I'd see the day where one person could make the three of us simultaneously shut the fuck up. We were so quiet you could hear the fucking crickets outside the window, you could hear a pin drop, and then it happened.

"Oh, um...we're really uh sorry to um disturb you...uh...yeah...sorry."

Holy fucking shit. Was Jazz stuttering?

"Yeah, uh we'll um keep it down...um..yeah...uh sorry?"

Oh my sweet baby jesus, Em too?

Let me paint a picture for you really quick to explain the current situation at our table, along with in my pants that is growing into a rather large situation...quickly. We'll start at the bottom and work our way up. A set of small feet in a pair of...Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph, 5 inch fuck me black satin Mary Jane heels, legs that went on for days that were just covered by white knee socks and a micro mini school girl skirt, a purple button up top that was tied right under what appeared to be a set of 38C tits that were spilling out of the top of the shirt, a long neck that was calling me to bite it, an angelic heart shaped face with the biggest doe brown eyes and a head full of mocha colored hair with purple streaks running throughout the messy bun on top of the gorgeous 5'6" goddess that was literally tapping her toe and currently cocking a single brow as if to say...

"What the fuck are you all staring at? You act like you've never seen a fucking woman before! Just shut the fuck up so everyone else can fucking study before I _**LITERALLY **_have to kick your fucking asses out of here for disturbing the fucking peace. Get it? Got it? Good!" Holy shit, I think I just came in my pants.

And with that, the mighty Aphrodite herself turned on her heal and stormed off.

"Dude, did she seriously just blush before she literally whispered a rant where she continually used the word fuck in some way, shape, or form?" Em asked completely shocked into whispering.

"Yeah...she did." Jazz stated also in a whisper.

"Dude, she had you both stuttering, what the fuck was that about?" I asked and yes, I was whispering as well. This shit so did not need to be overheard by anyone else.

"You know what the say, it's the quiet ones you have to worry about." Jazz whispered with a smirk.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Em whisper yelled. "And why in the hell are we still whispering?"

"Dude, I have no idea." I replied in a stage whisper which caused us all to chuckle quietly.

"Just like I said, the quiet ones are the ones you have to worry about. Think about it. Remember Angela Weber?" Jazz asked.

"Wasn't that the chick that literally beat the shit out of both Jessica Stanley and Lauren Morris for looking at her boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yep. Remember how quiet she was back then? Hell, have you ever heard the stories Ben used to tell about her in the locker room?" Jazz asked while cocking a single eyebrow at us.

Both Em and I shook our head in the negative then proceeded to listen to the old ass stories from high school. Angela was the preachers daughter, so this is bound to be some excellent gossip. Those were the days; we'll come back to that another day though. Focus on the here and now you ass.

"Apparently, Ben got with Angela and took her virginity on prom night our junior year. Once she got past the pain, Ben ended up tied to the bed, blindfolded, and literally fucked into submission by our very own innocent little Angela Weber They got married last month. Did you know?" Holy fucking hell, so far, I've learned that the quiet innocent ones are definitely freaky in the sack. This could be what I've been looking for.

"Holy shit! I so need to find me an innocent quiet girl to rock my world! I'll see you numb nuts later."

With that, Em was headed out the door and out into the world to find his very own sex fiend. I looked over to Jazz and saw him eyeballin the girl that made him stutter like a fucktard. She was sitting with what appeared to be a pixie with bright pink streaks flowing through her short, spiked, raven colored hair. My mystery goddess was sitting right across from her.

I don't know what the fuck it was, but I had to know this modern day Aphrodite. There was definitely something lurking behind those luscious cappuccino colored eyes, and I wasn't going to stop until I solved the mystery behind them. I had to have her...in more ways than one!

**A/N: SO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! DO YOU LIKE IT, LOVE IT, HATE IT...WHAT? WANT MORE? SHOW ME SOME LOVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok...so I'm a few days late on the update...sorry! I must warn you though, hubby is home and will only be here for like 2 weeks before he has to go back out to sea...so yeah...it may be a while before I get in another update...for that, I promise to crank out a chapter on his duty nights and post them back to back the day he pulls out...sound good? That will be like 2 or 3 chapters in one day and maybe, if I can get some more love, I'll even write a chapter that day and post it that night ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: so not mine...except for in my dreams ;)**_

Three fucking weeks! It's been three fucking weeks and I haven't seen hide nor hair of my fair Aphrodite. I'm seriously going to end up with a serious case of carpal tunnel if I don't find her. She has been haunting my every thought, every dream, every fantasy. I can't get her out of my mind, I can't find her and believe me when I say I looked everywhere for her with no luck whatsoever. I think I may have a bald spot on the top of my head where I literally ripped out my hair by the roots.

"Dude, are you alright? You are spacing out on us...what the hell?" Emmett, poor guy, hasn't had any luck finding his silent temptress either.

Jazz and I have come to the library every damn night hoping to find those evil temptresses, and haven't had any such luck. It's almost like they are figments of our imaginations. I know it's bullshit and they exist, as well as Jazz and Em but, _**where the fuck are they?**_

I am completely losing my fucking mind. I _**have**_ to find her or I will be forced to move into my new rubber room in the psych ward where I can bounce off them fucking walls while in my very own straight jacket. This shit is so not fair.

"Seriously guys, we need to do something fun tonight. Fuck the quiet girls! We'll find them sooner or later. We should head to the bar, get us any old piece of ass and call it a night." Em and his sick twisted logic. He just doesn't get it. I've already tried that and I can't even flirt with a girl without wanting to puke all over her.

"Em, I already told you, that shit isn't working for me at the moment, so what's the fucking point? I'd be better off going home and beating off. At least I'd get the desired results that fucking some skank ass ho won't."

"I have to agree with Edward on this one man. I tried the other night with Lauren Mallory and I honestly couldn't even get hard. Poor Edward had the same issue with Jessica Stanley. I will agree with going to the bar though. I have a feeling we should be there." Jazz and his crazy ass feelings have never strayed us before, why let them now?

"SWEET! Let's get there before all the hot pieces are already sloppy drunk. I really hate sloppy drunk fucks." Em visibly shuddered.

Poor Em was bangin this chick who was so toasted, she could've passed as a Krispy Kreme. Well, Em was just reaching his peak when the bitch puked all over him while she was bouncing on his shit. With him being in the throes of passion, his mouth was completely wide open; yeah, that shit is not a lovely picture. We've been giving him shit ever since.

~*KS*~

The bar was almost completely packed. I really hated getting here so late. The only problem was I couldn't find it in myself to leave. The atmosphere was literally crackling. I definitely have to agree with Jazz now.

"Dude, do you feel like your drowning in a bowl of Rice Krispies?" I quietly asked the boys.

"Yeah, there is definitely something in the air tonight!" Jazz stated.

"Hell, I'll even admit that it feels like we are supposed to be here for something or other." Em agreed.

Just then, we heard a round of raucous laughter coming from the back of the bar. There were a bunch of roid ragers circling what appeared to be a table. I couldn't get a clear view of what they were laughing at.

"I think we should migrate closer to the roid ragers and see what the hell is going on." Gotta love Jazz. We have this fuckin Jedi mind trick thing between us. Yeah, I know, it's fucking awesome, but weird at the same time.

We slowly made our way over to where the obvious action was taking place. As we got closer, the scene was literally fucked up. There were three large Native Americans sitting beside a female. I couldn't see past their thick fucking skulls to see who the girls were, but I had this sinking suspicion.

"Come on baby. You know you love me. I'm the best thing you've ever had!" Jacob fucking Black. Fucking figures. Asshole thinks he's gods gift to women. There ain't a monogamous bone in his entire fucking body and he's taunting...my fucking goddess? _**OH HELL NO**_!

"please just leave us alone. You've obviously moved on with Tanya, and I'm bored with you." A meek voice replied to his taunts. This poor girl has no idea what she's gotten herself into. Jake is a fucking beast when it comes to his fucking women. Once he's had you, your his and there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"please stop touching me Embry. You know I'm not like that. Just leave me alone." Oh hell. This chick was blonde with fire engine red streaks going through her hair. I could tell she looked fake, but was definitely 100% real all around. She had ice blue eyes and appeared to be just as meek and mild as my Aphrodite.

"Come on Rosie, you know you enjoyed our little tussle last week. You've been beggin me for another piece since. Now you want to act all coy and shy about it?"

"stop touching me please...stop...no." That's Pinkie the Pixie as I referred to her since I didn't have a name to put with the face. I'll bet she'd be a firecracker if Jazz breaks her out of her shell.

"Allie, you know you want more of this. You know Quil will make everything better."

"LADIES! THERE YOU ARE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Bless Emmett and his loud boisterous ways. At least their attention is now on us instead of the girls.

"What's up Cullen? What are you doing here?" Jake asked with an amused smile on his smug face.

"Well, Em, Jazz, and I agreed to meet these lovely ladies here for a drink tonight, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to..._**OH MY FUCKING GOD**_. _**DID ALL THREE OF THEM JUST BLUSH**_? We are in for a world of hurts between the three of us and the three ladies. This is gonna be of epic proportions. I can just feel it.

"I hate to break it to ya, but you have been misinformed. You see, there's no way these bitches agreed to anything with any of you. They are ours so back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up." Fucking Black. He is about to be a very dead man.

"Dude, 1990 called and said they want their slang back!" Jazz replied trying to unsuccessfully hold back his snickers.

I was honestly waiting for Emmett to take that line, but he only had eyes for the blonde friend with bright ass red streaks running through her locks.

"Fuck you Whitlock!"

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here? Ladies?" Hell yes! Demetri won't stand for this shit.

"These fucktards are bothering these beautiful ladies that requested we have a drink with them." I replied smoothly staring straight into those cappuccino pools praying that she will play along to get rid of these assholes.

"Bella, Alice, Rose, are these motards still fucking with you?" Demetri asked cocking an eyebrow. Wait, what the fuck is a motard?

The girls turned their eyes to him and shook there heads in the affirmative while blushing a deep crimson.

"Gentlemen, would you like to help me clean house?" Demetri asked.

Em, Jazz, and I all cracked our knuckles and answered in unison, "You're damn straight!"

We each grabbed a fucker that was sitting by our ladies and pulled him over the table while launching them towards the door, then pouncing on them and commenced in literally beating their face in. Demetri, Alec, Felix, Aro, Caius, and Marcus all followed suit and plucked themselves a Native American to wipe the floor with.

"YOU ARE ALL FUCKING BANNED FROM THIS BAR (deck in the nose) YOU HAVE BEEN CAUSING PROBLEMS SINCE YOU ALL ARRIVED HERE AND I'M FED UP WITH YOUR SHIT (deck in the mouth)!" I don't think I've ever seen the Volturi family _**EVER**_ get this physical before. Damn, I really like this side to them.

Once the bar was free of them fuckers, a round of applause sounded from the bar. Guess we weren't the only ones who were sick of their shit.

"THIS ROUND IS ON THE HOUSE!" Aro shouted.

The boys and I slowly walked over to the three goddesses; we didn't want to spook them after what they just went through.

"Do you mind if we sit with you ladies?" Em asked in, was that a whisper?

"Sure, we don't mind...not at all...especially after you..." the blonde one started.

"Got rid of those motards..." Pinky added.

"For fucking with us. They've been trailing us for months and we refuse to give them the time of day so..." my Aphrodite continued.

"They felt it was necessary to spread rumors about us...um..." Blondie added once again.

"Sleeping with them." Pinky finished while they all blushed a deep crimson.

"Before we sit, I gotta ask; what the fuck is a motard?" Poor Em, always a step behind.

The girls chuckled, blushed again, and stated "It's a cross between a moron and a retard."

Yeah, that tickled Em's funny bone since he literally barked out a laugh while Jazz and I chuckled.

"Thank you guys for helping us. You really didn't have to." Blondie stated with a slight pinkish hue to her cheeks. Not sure if that's from the crimson they were seconds ago but definitely knew we were in for a long night.

"Oh please, it was our honor. Those assholes don't know when the fuck off. I'm Emmett by the way, the surfer looking blonde over there is Jasper, and penny head is Edward." _**Motherfucker! **_Penny head? Really?

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rosalie, this purple streaked lady is Bella, and pinky down there is Alice."

"So, next rounds on us." Jazz stated.

~*KS*~

"Really Edward, you don't have to walk me."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have it any other way!" Ah, there's that beautiful blush. "Besides, I finally get you to myself to get to know you a little better...uh...that is...um...if you want?" Shit. Smooth Cullen. Fuckin stumblin, fumblin idiot.

"Um, sure. What do you want to know?" I asked sincerely.

"Well, for starters, tell me a little about yourself." WHEW. I got through it without any problems.

"Ok, um...My name is Isabella Marie Swan but prefer Bella. I grew up in a dismal little town called Forks in Washington State, my parents are divorced and I was living with my dad when I left for college, he's the town's police chief, my mom remarried when I was a junior in high school and that's when I moved in with him, she's a bit scatterbrained and flighty, more like my best friend than my mother. Um..what about you?" Hot damn. She blushed again. I am on a roll! "Uh, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. I didn't really expect to tell you so much...but as if it's not obvious, my word vomit is not stopping anytime soon so..yeah...sorry. I should just..." WHAT?

"NO! Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I really don't mind the word vomit. Let's see, I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, my parents are still together and just recently moved to Forks, Washington. I'm an only child, my father is a doctor, and my mother is an interior designer. Um, I actually grew up with Jazz and Em in Chicago, we decided to go to the same school, and...I guess...the rest is history."

"Em is the big bear one right?" she asked with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Yeah although he's a big softie when it comes to women." HA! She smiled at that. Wonder what's goin through her head right now?

"Rose really likes him. Shit! Please don't repeat that or she will kick my ass! She's been hot for him since she laid eyes on him that night I bitched you out in the library; which I'm really sorry about. Alice and I were trying to study and you guys were being really loud and...DAMNIT, I'm doing it again!" She is too cute.

"It's alright, really, I don't mind. I won't tell as long as you don't tell Alice that Jazz is literally drooling all over her. He talks in his sleep amongst other things and he sort of screamed her name and managed not only to wake me up but himself as well."

"You mean, he had a..._**REALLY**_? I thought that only happened during...you know." I swear to god that blush is going to be my undoing if she ain't careful.

I couldn't help myself. I was laughing so hard I had to lean on her for some support. "Well, guess he found out the hard way, but yeah, we can still have them. Hey, wanna see something funny?"

I didn't even wait for her answer. I cued up the video of Jazz having the wet dream along with his walk of shame to the bathroom to clean up. It was so fucking funny watching him walk bowlegged to the bathroom. Poor Bella was in stitches with tears streaming down her face. "Don't tell him I showed you or he'll kill me." Probably pull a Lorena Bobbitt on my ass while I'm asleep.

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me. Just don't be surprised if I subconsciously walk bowlegged around him. Do you think he will pick on that private joke?" I thought she couldn't get any better, but her adding in that jibe about mocking him, fucking priceless. Holy mother of God. This chick is a fucking genius!

"Hey, you hungry?" Bella asked.

"Starving. There's an IHOP around the corner." I stated wondering where this was gonna go.

"Perfect!"

~*KS*~

We just walked into the restaurant and I already had an uneasy feeling wash over me. Glancing around, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary, so I brushed it off...until the hostess walked up.

"Table for two?" Oh shit. Kate, Tanya's sister. This is NOT good.

"Yes please." Bella stated pleasantly.

Kate narrowed her eyes at Bella while briskly stating "Right this way."

I immediately placed my hand on the small of her back. Hey, my mama raised me right. I know how to treat a lady. Besides, not all women fit into that category.

"Your waitress will be right with you." Kate seethed while placing our menus in front of us.

"What was her problem?" SHIIITTTT, this is so not good.

"Um, I need to tell you something..." I started but was cut off by Bella.

"Is this about Tammy?"

"Tammy?" I asked waiting for the light bulb to click on while I was lookin like a fool in the dark.

"Um Toni?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Shit, what's her name? TANYA!" Yeah, the blood immediately drained out of my face while the light bulb finally flickered to life simultaneously.

"Look, I only know about her because she has been talking about it nonstop since you guys hooked up. She's been saying that you guys are in a serious relationship and that you are going to ask her to marry you any day now."

"WHAT?" Oh...my...god. My balls literally jumped to my throat making myself sound like prepubescent girl. "Bella, I swear, I only hooked up with her once and I'm not usually like that but I had to blow off some steam before finals and I didn't..."

She placed her fingers over my mouth to shut me up while shushing me.

"SSShhhh, it's alright. I know how finals are. Believe me! I managed to break 4 rabbits during finals." HOLY SHIT! AND SHE BLUSHED! "I would've done the same thing, but I'm picky about my partners. I'm a bit of a freak when it comes to that sort of stuff. I tend to get bored very fast when it comes to intimacy and it's really hard to find a man that is willing to...um push his limits with me."

Oh my god, she broke 4 rabbits? Wait, did she literally just bring up sex as a topic? Holy hell, she just admitted she was a freak and gets bored. I think I just found my soul mate. What was it she said about pushing limits? Please, don't let her be a dom. That's a bit out of my league there. I'm not the submissive type.

"What type of limits?" yeah, I'm a sadistic bastard. I know, but I just have to know!

"Well, nothing too drastic, but before I get into...um...detail, I have a question for you. Would you be willing to take classes with me on Yoga and Pilates?"

"Isn't that the shit that makes you extremely flexible?" I think it is. Hell, I never thought about that.

"Yes, they are. I'm asking because...um flexibility is a must when it comes to intimacy with me. Would you be willing?" My fucking jaw hit the ground. Is she seriously asking me to...

"Look, I'm usually not this forward, but there's just something about you that peaks my interest. I..."

I was cut off by a familiar nasally voice that made me visibly made me shudder and cringe. The devil was working tonight. Please don't let this come between Bella and I when we literally just found each other.

"Hi my name is Tanya and I'll be your...EDDIE!" she squealed.

Oh shit. This is going to go downhill very fast and it's not going to be pretty.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come and see me at work. How did you know I was working tonight? Doesn't matter, listen, I think we should go out tomorrow night. Maybe go to dinner and a movie?" Just as Tanya was sitting down in Bella's lap no less, she screeched when her ass hit Bella's knees. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH MY EDDIE?" God, the screeching is really starting to give me a fuckin migraine.

"Tanya, I'm not.." I started but was cut off abruptly.

"OH I KNOW YOU! YOUR THAT LITTLE SKANK THAT'S BEEN BANGING JACOB BLACK AND ALL HIS FRIENDS. YEAH, THE WHOLE CAMPUS KNOWS ABOUT THAT GANG BANG THEY PULLED ON YOU LAST NIGHT." Did she really have to yell it throughout the damn restaurant? That was beyond uncalled for. I guess she is heading into desperate territory. '.DESPERATE! And now I'm pissed the fuck off. Fire in the hole...

"TANYA, I AM NOT YOURS. WE WERE JUST A ONE TIME THING! GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! WE NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL BE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Just then, a fat balding man came out of nowhere and walked right up to our table.

"Pardon me, is there a problem here?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Bella stated sweetly while batting her lashes. Fuck me and cue the hard on! "This woman is screaming and yelling at my boyfriend saying that she is in a relationship with him while he is here with me. Clearly she is delusional. She has been disrespectful towards me and so was her sister Kate. So far, the service here sucks and I will not be returning." Yeah, once again, mt jaw hit the floor. How in the hell is she so calm?

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Tanya, Kate I'm sorry but you are both fired...immediately! You both have been pulling these stunts for too long. You can pick up your last paycheck in 2 weeks."

"WHAT? BUT SHE'S LYING! WE WOULD NEVER..." they stated in unison, but were cut off by their boss.

"I have been watching both of you and witnessed your harassment with my own 2 eyes. You ladies are dismissed." They both stormed out of the restaurant. "Will that work for you miss?" he asked.

"Absolutely sir. Thank you!" Again with the blush. She is so innocent.

"Well, we are all about customer satisfaction. Your meal is on the house as long as you promise to return." he stated.

"No problem sir." I piped in. He shook his head and sent the other waitress over to our table to take our order.

~*KS*~

"Bella, that was amazing! I can't believe you got them both fired." I was hyped up on pancakes and adrenaline after our little tiff with the Denali sisters.

"Well, I aim to please." AGAIN with the blush.

"Can I take you out again? Tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I don't know Edward."

"Please? Oh...can I show you something? I promise to be a complete gentleman."

"Um...sure, why not!" she stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

I grabbed her hand and entwined my fingers with hers. I led her in between the trees that were surrounding the campus. "Where exactly are we...OH!"

The trees opened up to a small lake in the middle of the small forest right outside of the campus. I let go of her hand so she could check it out. This was my own special place. I always came here to think, get away, even study. Tonight was the best night to show her this spot since it was a full moon and all of the stars were able to be seen.

"Edward, this place is beautiful. How did you find it?"

"Well, I've always been a bit of a wanderer. I found this place one day when I was looking to get lost. I tend to do that when I get severely stressed out. I was in a really foul mood and stomped into the woods. I did get lost and this is what I found. When I finally left later that day, I found the path and used that to guide me back here ever since. I'm the only person, besides you that knows about this place."

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

I took off my jacket and laid it on the ground for her to sit on. "Have a seat. We never did get to finish our conversation after the rude interruption."

"Well, before we delve back into that, I should tell you that I'm leaving later this week. I'll be going back to Forks."

"Really? So am I!" I never thought moving there would be a good decision...until now. "Well, I sort of made up my mind yesterday. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again, so I wanted to just move on and leave this place behind me; move on you know?"

"Yeah, I completely understand. I intend on doing the same thing, but I have to warn you, the roid ragers are from the reservation La Push. It's like 20 minutes away from Forks."

"Aw hell. Do they know that you are moving back there?"

"They never knew I was from there to be completely honest. Rose, Alice, and I planned on moving back there and picking up our lives."

"What are your majors?"

"We each have a different specialty. Rose is a mechanic, Alice is into party planning, and I'm into interior design."

"Hey, I could talk to my mom and..."

"NO! I don't want any favors. I want to get a job the old fashioned way. I want my employer to see all of my hard work and pick me over all of the other applicants."

"Wait, I was going to say I would get you an interview with her, not get you the actual job."

"Really? That would be awesome! Thank you so much. So, what's your major?"

"Well, I'm an architect. I really like designing buildings and houses and what not. I ran the habitat for humanity on the campus. We managed to build 5 houses in 3 months time."

"Wow, that's really impressive!"

"I also like to delve in some DIY things. Such as renovations. I hate to knock down a perfectly good foundation if it only needs a face lift. I consider them my own personal projects."

"Wow, that is really amazing!"

"So, now that we are going to the same place, how about we gt back to the topic at hand?"

"I'll make you a deal. Start going to the classes with me. If you commit to them, when you are ready, I will give you a full out demonstration."

"Bella Swan, you have yourself a deal!" We shook on it. "Now, have you made travel arrangements?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Well, I have a feeling that your party of 3 gained 3 new travel members. Can we all make the arrangements together? I'd really like to sit with you on the long ass flights."

"Sure!"

"Now, can I...um..." Dammit, that fucking blush is contagious. Before I could even spout out the words, she pounced on me, knocking me on my back as her lips crashed onto mine.

_**A/N: Yes, I know...I hate cliffies as much as you do...but seriously...can you think of a more perfect ending? Leave me some love! And you shall be rewarded...greatly! I may be able to get a teaser out for ya when hubby is at work ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I GOT SOME SUPER REVIEWS THIS LAST CHAPTER...THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY! ;) KEEP EM COMING! I LOVE HEARING YOUR IDEAS AND ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS! NOW, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You've had that same gay ass grin on your face since you woke up this morning." Em, oh if he only knew. Hell, it's not like he has any room to talk! Jazz as well.

"What does it matter? I'm in a bangin ass mood and nothing can bring me down. It's like I'm up on cloud fucking nine." Bella literally raped my face last night. She pounced on me, knocking us both to the ground since I was fully unprepared for her to jump in my arms and kiss the hell out of me. Her lips were soft but hard, her kiss was tender yet demanding, and to be completely honest, I have never _**EVER**_ nutted in my pants until last night. That fact will most definitely go to my grave with me. My body literally imploded and exploded at the same time. I can still feel the tingles running through my veins. No female has ever been able to get me to nut in my pants and the craziest thing about this whole ordeal, all we did was fuckin kiss. There is definitely something special about her.

"Bet I know one thing that will ruin your mood." Jazz stated as he locked onto something over my shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want Black?" I asked. I'm really getting sick of his shit.

"I just came to inform you that Bella and I are leaving tomorrow to go home." Cocky fucking bastard. Maybe I should tell him about our kiss.

"How the fuck do you figure she's leaving with you? She' ain't goin nowhere with your nasty ass..._**EVER**_." Ok, it's official. My mood just went down the shitter. And to think, I was having such a great day. Wait, my day just got better once again. My Aphrodite is headed right towards me.

"Hey beautiful. I had a really great time last night, and can't wait until tonight." Yep, that gay ass shit eating grin is back on my face.

"I had a great time as well." There's that fucking blush that makes me melt every time I see it. I don't know what it is, but I just love being able to see her innocence on her face. I wonder? "Jake, what are you doing here?" she asked with a ton of agitation in her voice.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that we are leaving to go home tomorrow. Everything is set and confirmed. Same for Rose and Alice."

"But, we never said we were flying home right away and the girls and I decided that we were gonna..."

"I already paid for the tickets so you have no choice now. You all will be coming with us." First, that fucktard just cut her off like he was her daddy. That pissed me off. Second, he included Rose and Alice in the mix which pissed me off more and from the looks of it, Jazz as well. Third, Rose, Alice and Bella looked like they could kill Black without a second thought. Just thinking about them going to jail over his fagot ass made me even more pissed off. I was about to flip my fucking lid.

"Us? Who exactly is us?" Alice asked.

"Well, it'll be me and Bella, Rose and Embry, and you and Quil." Smug bastard.

"We never agreed to go anywhere with you and it's not going to change now." Rose stated.

"Like I said before, you don't really have a choice now."

"THE HELL THEY DON'T!" Thank you Em. " THEY ALREADY AGREED TO A ROAD TRIP WITH THE THREE OF US." We didn't bring our...HA! For once, Em was the fucking genius of the group.

"Alice agreed to it last night along with Rose, um, I hope you don't mind Bella?" Jazz questioned.

"Well, Edward and I were gonna talk about it tonight, but I'm down for a road trip. I've never really been out of Washington or Phoenix until now. Yeah, I'll definitely go!" I did an inside fist bump for a small celebration while trying to see what Jake's next move will be.

"We are still on for tonight right?" he asked. "I mean, it's our last night here, and we all planned on dinner and a movie before we leave."

"No Jake, YOU planned all of this, YOU still seem to think you have a chance with me, YOU need to get it through your thick skull that I DON'T WANT YOU! Besides, I'm with Edward now." she stated as she slowly stepped in front of me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her waist while kissing her on the cheek, and glaring daggers at the delusional fuck. He and Tanya are perfect for each other. Aw shit, speak of the fucking devil. AND THEY HAVE IRINA WITH THEM? This is so NOT good.

Tanya and her sisters were walking toward us, each with an evil glint in their eyes. This is not going to be nice at all. You see, Tanya wants me, Kate wants Em, and Irina swears Jazz is her soul mate. Damage control, I need to do some serious damage control.

"JAKEY. There you are! I've been looking for you all day." Tanya screeched as she ran and jumped into his arms while planting the world's nastiest, sloppiest kiss on him while her sisters followed suit with the others.

"Tanya, what are you doing here? I told you I would see you later. I had some business to take care of." He seethed while looking straight at Bella. If she was a piece of meat, she would be the best cut of rib eye known to man in his eyes.

The guys and I couldn't take the leers anymore. With our Jedi mind trick, we stepped in front of our women and crouched down so we could piggy back them. I think they got the hint and obliged us.

"Well, we were on our way to Starbucks, so we'll hopefully NOT see you later." Jazz stated as we started walking down the street with giggling, blushing women on our backs. The other six didn't notice and we managed to get out of sight before they could stop us.

**~*KS*~**

"So, we talked over your proposition and we have a bit of a compromise for ya." I started.

"What do you mean a compromise?" Alice asked.

"Well, you ladies want us to do yoga and Pilates, we want you to get into some sort of martial arts. You all need to learn how to fight and hold your own. That way you can kick ass if the need ever arises, and with them dogs moving back home, I think that time will be sooner rather than later." Jazz added.

"You want us to learn how to fight?" Rose asked.

"HELL YEAH! THE FUCKING ASSHOLES NEED A DOSE OF THEIR OWN MEDICINE. WE WON'T ALWAYS BE AROUND. FOR EXAMPLE, SAY YOU LADIES WHAT A GIRLS NIGHT OUT, WE WON'T BE THERE IF THEM FUCKERS SHOW UP AND START TROUBLE WITH YA. WE JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE SAFE AND..."

"Aaww, that's so sweet! You want us to be the actual proof that dynamite comes in small packages. We get it, or at least I do. I have no problems with it. I'll even let you pick the sport." Bella, my beautiful angel, she's so brave. I may actually be able to break her out of her shell.

Rose and Alice appeared to have a Jedi mind trick of their own. "Ok, we'll all do it, BUT we want to be in the same sport if that's alright? We are a unit. You get one of us, you get all of us." I bet Alice is quite the little spitfire.

"Now, about this road trip, we lied. We don't have cars here so we will be flying home sometime next week; are you ok with this?" Jazz asked the girls.

"No problem although we should plan one in the near future. None of us have really been out of Forks, with the exception of Bella, and she's only been to Phoenix. She was living with her mom until she remarried. Bella, our little selfless angel, moved to Forks her junior year to live with her father Charlie while Renee enjoyed her newlywed time with Phil. Now they are living in Florida." Rose stated.

"Phil is a minor league ball player, and tends to travel a lot, so I decided to save both myself and my mother the heartache. I hated the fact that she couldn't travel with him because of me. So I left and went to Forks. My mom was hoping that I would move to Florida and stay with her after college while I was getting on my feet, but I've grown attached to my dad and that sleepy little rainy town. I can't help but think that I was meant to move and stay there." Bella added.

"She is more of a parent to both Renee and Charlie anyways. Her mom was so flighty, changing hobbies like she changes her underwear, and Charlie works long shifts and can't cook worth a damn. Bella, took up the cooking and cleaning while Charlie brings home the bacon." Alice giggled as she confessed that little tidbit.

"That's ok though. Alice started living with me when her mom just up and left one day. Apparently she'd met a man in Seattle and moved in with him. He didn't like kids, so she was left behind. The social workers wanted to put her in a foster home, but Charlie wouldn't agree to that and took her in with us."

"Charlie seems like a hard ass on the outside, but like our Bella here, he truly has a heart of gold. You do know that he's the Chief of Police in Forks right?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, I heard." I stated. How the hell am I gonna win her father over? I'm not a very good influence, but if my parents put in a good word for me...maybe.

"What about you Rose? What's your story?" Em asked.

"Rose was born and raised in California for most of her life. Her mother hit hard times after her father died and had to get out of Cali. Rose was pissed when her mother moved to our town, but once Alice and I got our claws into her and showed her the ropes, we were attached at the hip ever since." My Aphrodite has a whole lotta love. She is definitely an angel with a heart of gold.

"Ok, enough about us, what about you guys?" Rose asked.

"Well, Em and I have been friends since we were in diapers. We both grew up in Chicago and our parents have been friends since high school. Jazz moved to Chicago during his junior year and was constantly picked on or swooned over, for his accent." I started until he interrupted my story time since I refused to call his ACCENT just that.

"I don't have an accent...I have a southern drawl." he butted in while batting his eyes.

"Anyways, this one day, Em saw a bunch of wrestlers trying to shove him in his locker and put an end to it real quick. After that, the rest is history. We played football and baseball together our senior year and decided to go to the same college." I finished with a shrug of my shoulders and a crooked smile to boot.

We finished up our coffee and headed outside. Bella and I stayed a few steps behind the others. "Look, I have to be completely honest with you, I'm not the guy that does relationships." Oh shit, her face just fell and was that a look of rejection? "But there's something about you that makes me want to give it a try. Bella, will you go out with me?" Shit, now I'm fucking blushing. WHAT. THE. HELL!

"We've only known each other for what, a little over 24 hours?"

"I know, but I figured we could get to know each other better, not only on the flight home, but up until we leave. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight unless I absolutely have to."

"Well, since you put it that way, sure! I'll go out with you."

A grin broke out on my face. She agreed! Bella is my girlfriend and I want to shout it from the Empire State building. I wanted the whole world to know that Bella is my girl, my angel, my Aphrodite. I slowly stopped her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and bent down to kiss her. As my lips touched hers, it was like lava was flowing through my veins. I was on fire. The atmosphere was buzzing around us. Then, she cocked her head to the side while sucking on my bottom lip and running her tongue across it. I gave her instant access. As the kiss deepened, her tongue doing a tango with mine, I slowly slid my hands to her thighs and lifted her up so she was at my level. When she wrapped her legs around my waist and locked her ankles, I was done for. You could cut the sexual energy that surrounded us with a knife.

"Dude, molest her on your own time. We've got some shopping to do. Or did you forget that we will be leaving in 2 days time?" Fucking Emmett. Why must he always do this? Wait, is that giggling?

I slowly ended the kiss and lowered her down my body, not willing to fully release her from my clutches yet. "Come on, we need to start preparing for our flight." I gently took her hand and led the way.

**~*KS*~**

We went our separate ways. The girls headed off towards the left while us guys headed off towards the right. We all needed to get certain...things for the flight home. Emmett dragged us straight over to the pharmaceutical area. I knew exactly what he was getting, although I hated to bring up the fact that he was, in deed, not getting laid anytime soon.

"Load up boys, this is gonna be one hell of a trip." Em stated while grabbing 6 boxes of condoms.

"I hate to say this, but you do realize that you are not gonna get laid on this trip right?" I asked.

"The hell I'm not!" Em replied. Every time he flies, he has to re-acclimate himself to the mile high club. Too bad it's not gonna happen this go round unless he wants to lose Rose.

"No, Edward's right Em. There is something special about these girls. Don't move too fast, you might scare Rose away. She's definitely not like the others." Jazz added.

Em hung his head in defeat while putting back 5 of the boxes. "I still think we should each grab a box just in case. It doesn't hurt to be prepared if it does happen. I do agree with you. Those girls are definitely something special. I don't want to do anything to fuck it up."

"Yeah, I know. Did you ask them out yet?" I asked them both.

They shot each other a look, then they grinned from ear to ear while shaking their head in the affirmative. "Don't you feel like you want to shout about it on top of the Empire State Building and make sure that everyone knows that they are your girl? I really fucking hate sounding like a chick right now, but seriously, I feel like a giddy prepubescent nerd that just asked out the most popular girl in school and she said yes. I've never felt like this before. It's exciting but scary as hell. I'm scared to death I might fuck this up."

Both nodded and agreed with me. "Well, we definitely need to take things slow. Hell, I don't even know if they are virgins or not. What if they are?" Em asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Put it like this, if they are, we are the first ones to enjoy their assets, and if we play our cards right, we will be the only ones to ever do anything like that to them. Consider it a rare gift of sorts. Although, with the way Alice kisses, I don't think she is a virgin." Jazz stated.

"I know for a fact that Bella isn't a virgin but, yeah, I have to agree with Jazz on that one. Bella damn near raped my mouth last night. I mean, she literally shoved her tongue down my throat when I was trying to ask if I could kiss her." I added.

"I know what you mean. Rose was pretty much the same way. I think the real issue here is that they may be hard to please. I mean, why the hell do they want us to do that yogalates shit anyway? Are they some sort of secret dominatrix trio that wants to tie us up and beat the ever loving hell out of us? Although, that does sound better than it seems. Anyway, they are three of the hottest girls I've ever seen and they don't date. Men notice them, but they don't notice the men. Maybe they are bisexual and we'll get the lucky end of the stick to join their fun kinky little trio." Em and his crazy ideas, no matter how good they sound, or look in my head for that matter.

"That seems to be a bit far fetched if you ask me. Well, not the tying up bit. Hell, it's obvious they want us to be flexible, but what for?" Jazz asked while stroking his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. Definitely deep in thought at this time.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that we will be crying to the heavens, thanking them for bestowing such gifts to us. We should go find the girls and get out of here." I stated ready to get back to Bella in case some asshole fuck tried to hit on her.

As we were rounding the corner, we found them a couple aisles down in the hair accessory section. Seeing that they were deep in discussion, we held back to listen in.

"Seriously Bella, how did we get so lucky? These men are actually willing to try to please us in any way, shape, or form. Name one guy that was willing to stretch their body to hell and back for you."

"I get what your saying Alice, I really do, but I'm scared. I've never felt like this before. It's really fucking intense." What in the hell is my angel afraid of?

"Bella, we are just as scared as you are, but it's not stopping Alice and I, so why should it stop you? I think we should all give this, whatever it is, a chance to play out and see where it goes." Please give us a chance. We promise you won't regret it.

"I know and I plan on it, but what if they get bored or want to take the new found knowledge and use it elsewhere?" New knowledge? Use it else where? What the hell would ever possess her to think that, well, other than she doesn't really know me and my track record isn't all that impressive.

"I honestly don't think it will happen. I mean have you seen the way they look at us? It's like they have been traveling through the Sahara and we are the oasis that they are afraid might disappear if they get too close. I can honestly say that I think the feelings are mutual." Dear sweet Rose, you have no idea how right you are!

"But Rose, so many things can go wrong."

"Bella, just let it go, live in the moment." Alice, I knew I liked her for a reason. She can be quite pushy.

"I can't Alice. I'm already falling..._**HARD**_, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Bella stated.

"What about you Rose? Feel the same? Cuz I know I do." It's the same for Alice?

"Yeah, there's just something about him." And Rose?

HOLY SHIT! THEY ARE FALLING FOR US? SO SOON? I looked over to Em and Jazz to see that they were not only blushing like me, but we all had those fucking shit eating grins on our faces. How is it possible to fall for someone after knowing them for less that 48 hours. Yeah, there is definitely something going on here.

"LADIES! Are you ready to go?" Em asked before walking up to Rose and putting his arm around her shoulders. The girls just giggled, blushed and nodded their heads.

This is going to be one hell of a trip.

_**A/N: OK, SO HERE'S WHAT I'M THINKING, I'M GOING TO FLASH FORWARD PAST THE ROAD TRIP AND GET RIGHT DOWN TO BUSINESS...AFTER ALL, THE SUPER EXCITING SHIT HAPPENS IN FORKS! WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?**_

_**SORRY I DIDN'T ET OUT THE TEASERS...FF WAS ACTING UP...SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A CHAPTER INSTEAD! **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO DO THE 3 Rs: READ, REVIEW, AND RECOMMEND!**_


	4. Authors Note

_**I know, I know...you were looking for an update only to find me babbling...well, I came here to say that I need to fix a few things with this story...add more content to the chapters...I posted them in a "spur of the moment" type thing and have left quite a few things out! So, here is what I am going to say...**_

_**this story will continue**_

_**it will be improved and contain more detail**_

_**the first 3 chapters will be the same, just needs some added content and so fixing up!**_

_**With that being said...the next update will be in a few days...hopefully I'll have it up by FRIDAY! **_

_**For those of you who have indeed left reviews...keep them coming! I absolutely love them! If you have any ideas you'd like to share...including opinions, please...DO NOT HESITATE TO SHARE THEM WITH ME! I absolutely love them! Tell me all about how you love, hate, or are undecided about the story! Give me your opinions on what I can do to improve this story and make it more enjoyable...HELL, give me ideas that could turn into a new chapter when I can't think of a damn thing due to writers block. Write me a book of a review commenting on every little thing...i don't really give a shit...just tell me what you think! **_

_**So, with that being said...I'm sorry with the delay and will promise you that I will make this wait worth your wile!**_

_**I love you all who have favorited this story and I promise not to let you down. **_

_**Thank you all so much ;)**_

_**Tess**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: OH MY GOD! THE REVIEWS I REDEIVED FOR CHAPTER 3 WERE AMAZING! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING...I ABSOLUTELY WORSHIP THEM! HUBBY WILL BE HOME LATER THIS WEEK SO I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER...BESIDES THIS ONE...OUT TO YOU! AFTER THAT, IT WILL ONCE A WEEK TO ONCE EVERY OTHER WEEK...EITHER WAY, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY OR MY FUCK AWESOME READERS! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU ALL! ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT...EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT ;D**_

OSU. Ohio State University. My home for the past 4 years. Oh how I will miss it. Looking back, I never knew how intense the rivalry between OSU and UM were. Football is fucking brutal when it comes to the Buckeyes v. Wolverines. I can now honestly say that Columbus Ohio is definitely a drinking town with a football problem. That is one game I will never miss...EVER! It is such an intense game and the amount of shit talking that builds up till the game is never ending. I even have a shirt that says "Once again Michigan is our Bichigan. Some things never change!" One of my favorite shirts if you ask me.

It's been rather quiet since the roid ragers left. The Volturi family celebrated the day the left with an open bar and drinks were free to all who were bullied by them. Yeah, that night was priceless. Our women got completely hammered, but it was definitely a night I will never forget, and judging the gleam in Jazz and Em's eyes, neither will they.

_Bella had been drinking Bacardi and cokes all night from the time we got there till Demetri called last call. I thought she was gonna end up with alcohol poisoning. I mean, seriously, where in the hell did she put all that fucking alcohol? I ended up tapping out after my 5th drink. Let me tell you, they aren't your usual drinks. The Volturi decided to forgo measuring the alcohol put in them fuckers, so having 5 meant having 10._

_I had to bring Bella back to my place to keep an eye on her since she couldn't even walk out of the bar. I didn't want anything to happen to my angel. She could choke on her own vomit or something crazy like that. Well, not while I'm around it won't. I swore to myself that I would do anything and everything to keep her safe from that night on. Gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest, which told me that I was definitely doing the right thing._

_I brought her into my room once we got there and places her on my bed as cautiously as possible. I didn't want to jar her too much, especially if the room was spinning in her eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was steam clean my mattress because she regurgitated all over it. _

_I decided to change her into one of my shirts so she could sleep comfortably. As I was undressing her, it was like a light switch was turned on. She was completely sober, conscious, whatever the fuck you want to call it._

"_Mmmm Edward. What are you doing?" my slurring angel asked. _

"_I'm just trying to make you more comfy. I grabbed a shirt for you to sleep in." I stated knowing damn well I was not every trying to do anything with her. I mean, sure, we had some kick ass make-out sessions, but other than that, we hadn't done anything yet. I wanted to do things right with her and having sex with her would fuck everything up._

"_Come here." she stated. God I love her voice. It's sultry but yet very mature and womanly. Just listening to her talk could get me off. Oh how times have changed for me._

_I'm not a dumb ass by any means so I went over to her. She slowly ran her hands up my chest while looking right into my eyes, into my soul even, and proceeded to unbutton my baby blue shirt._

"_No Bella, not like this." I stated while grabbing her hands to still her movements._

"_Edward Cullen, we are not gonna have sex tonight, but I do want to show you my appreciation for everything you have done for me since finding me in the bar that fateful night. Please? I promise to stop after that." How in the sam hell could I deny her this one thing? Hell, I had no clue what the hell she had in mind. I knew it was something sexual in nature by the depth of her voice, I just had no idea what to expect._

"_Ok, but under no circumstances are we gonna have sex." I released her hands a laid down on my back with my arms under my head so she could do what she needed to do and pass out._

_She raised up onto her knees and took off her shirt, then proceeded to take off her shorts. When she was left in just her matching dark blue lacy bra and pantie set, she pulled me up so she could slip my shirt off my shoulders. She was still looking deeply into my eyes._

_As I was laying back down, she proceeded to give me the deepest kiss I have ever had. I mean shit, it literally took my breath away. When I couldn't handle it anymore, I released her so I could try and catch my breath while she left a trail of burning open mouthed kisses from my chin down to my belly button. Thank god I thought to clean that fucker out really good before I left._

_As she was literally making out with my belly button, she popped open and unzipped my jeans. My eyes were already rolling into the back of my head, but still managed to assist her in raising my hips so she could pull down my pants and boxers just enough to release my now throbbing cock._

_Once it was released, she immediately sprung into action and deep throated the shit out of me, causing me to squeel like a fuckin pig while I arched off the bed and my toes curled. I was a hot panting mess. My body kept jumping off the bed as she slowly slid up and down my cock while simultaneously swirling her tongue completely around my engorged member from root to fucking tip, sometimes picking up speed to bring me right to the damn edge of the cliff and then slowing down causing me to whimper like a puppy and slowly come back down._

_I swear that shit went on for hours...fucking hours. Finally, she decided that I had had enough and added her fucking hot little hand into the mix, swirling it as she bobbed on my knob. Once that shit started, there was no stopping the consequences. My orgasm was coming at an alarming rate. I couldn't speak or even make a sound. Hell I even held my fucking breath until finally, my entire body froze up and exploded causing me to scream out her name like the little bitch that I am. To make matters worse, she not only swallowed my spunk down, but kept going causing me to blow my load again. _

_When she finally released my dick with a pop, I was a sweaty, quivering, panting mess. _

"_Holy shit Bella. How the fuck did you do that?" I asked once I found my vocal chords again._

"_You'll find out soon enough." she stated with an all knowing smirk. All I could do was grin like a fucking moron. She grabbed my shirt, threw it on, and passed out for the night while I was left to my own devices._

Swear to fucking god, I have never experienced multiple orgasms. She managed to give me a multiple while giving me head which is a feat in itself...with me anyways. Just thinking about that night still makes me grin like a fucking motard.

I'm not sure, but I think something similar happened to both Jazz and Em that night. They have had this glow about them since that day. I'm sure I did too, but still. You know me, I always have to give them shit.

Looking around Columbus International, I spotted my girl walking out of a Starbucks with what appears to be 2 java chip frappuccinos. How the hell did she know I wanted one?

I walked over to her, stopping just before our bodies touched. "Is that for me?" I asked.

"Of course it is baby. You know me better than that. How could I grab myself one and leave you to fend for yourself? What kind of girlfriend would I be then?" Oh my dearest angel. She knows me too well, and we haven't really known each other very long.

I took my drink, grabbed her hand, and led her over to our gate since we had roughly a half hour till we started boarding for our flight. We had a layover in Chicago, which would give us the time to grab dinner before we headed to Seattle-Tacoma international, more commonly known as Sea-Tac.

Glancing around, I noticed that Em and Rose were on their way over to us. They were coming from a gift shop beside Starbucks while Alice and Jazz were walking back from the bathrooms. In less than 12 hours, we would be starting our new life in Forks, Washington.

**~*KS*~**

We were just walking off the plane when an eruption of squeals met our ears. It appears my mother was having the worst time trying to reign in her overeager emotions to our arrival. I noticed dad blushing while trying to contain his own excitement.

"MY BOYS ARE FINALLY HOME!" My own mother proceeded to run to me with open arms and literally jump into my arms while planting kisses all over my face. I chuckled and handed her off to Jazz who received the same treatment who then passed her on to Em.

Dad just stood over by our girls, trying not to stare at them while mom got her lovin out of the way. He ended up getting caught which caused not our girls, but dad to blush as well. Just then, mom descended on the lovely ladies we brought with us.

"Edward honey, who are these lovely ladies?" mom asked causing each of us to wrap an arm around our respective other.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Bella, Alice, and Rose. Ladies this is my mom Esme and my dad Carlisle." As I introduced them, I noticed my mother's eyes light up with a happiness I have never seen before.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you lovely ladies." mom stated while giving each girl a hug while dad shook each of their hands after mom was done.

"Bella, you are absolutely a vision. It's wonderful to meet you. I hate to bring up work at a time like this, but I was wondering when you wanted to get together for an interview so I could look over your portfolio." My wonderful mother. I love that woman to pieces. She was ready to put Bella to work after I told her all about her interior design ideas she shared with me. Of course, she was willing to wait until we were all settled.

"Alice dear, I hear you are a party planner. Would do me the honor of planning a party for all of you graduates? I'd really like to see what you can accomplish. You won't have much time, a week tops, but depending on how it turns out, I will gather many recommendations for you and have many companies eating out of the palm of your hands to receive your employment." See? Amazing!

"Rose, I have also managed to look into work for you as well. I'm afraid that the best I could do was buy out an old mechanics building for you to start up your own auto shop. I'm sure the boys will be more than willing to help you set up shop." I so didn't see that one coming.

"Esme, thank you for the opportunity. I will call you when I get settled to set up that interview. As for Alice, all she will need is a look at the space for the party and she will be able to whip up something amazing." Poor Alice was beside herself with my mother's offer which caused Bella to answer for her. God that woman is amazing in every way.

"Thank you so much Esme. I don't know what to say!" Rose stated while trying to control her tears.

"All I ask in return is that Carlisle and I receive free maintenance for life. That's how you can pay us back." Mom wrapped her arms around Rose giving her a small squeeze for encouragement. Rose quickly agreed.

While everyone was getting emotional, I didn't notice the man standing beside my father in a cop uniform. I didn't know exactly who he was until I saw his eyes. Bella has the same ones which means...

"DADDY!" I think that's the loudest I've ever heard my Bella get. She launched herself into her father's arms squeezing him till his face turned red.

"Welcome home Bells. How was your flight?" he asked while keeping his eyes on me the entire time.

"The flight was long and drawn out." she stated.

"Carlisle, Esme. I take it these are your sons?" he asked sizing all three of us up which in turn made us all shift our weight from foot to foot under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Edward, his best friends Emmett and Jasper, and my best friends Rose and Alice. Guys, this is my dad, Charlie." she looked so proud introducing us to him. Such a charmer that girl.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I stated gathering the balls to hold out my hand and hope he shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine Edwin." Charlie stated while shaking my hand and applying way more pressure than needed.

"Daddy, stop embarrassing me." Bella grumbled while elbowing him in the ribs and you guessed it, blushing.

"What? You never told me you had a boyfriend." he stated while cocking a single eyebrow.

"I know, and now you know why I waited." she whispered.

"Bells, honey. I'm just looking out for ya. You're all I have and any man wanting to date my only daughter has to pass my test first." Charlie added while looking directly in my eyes.

"BELLA BABY! THERE YOU ARE. I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GONNA GET HERE." Fucking Jacob Black. What's that mother fucker doing here.

"Who the hell is this?" Charlie whispered to me.

"He is nothing but trouble sir. He and his friends were giving these girls problems before we left OSU." I replied honestly.

"What kinda problems are we talkin about? I need to know what riff raff to keep away from my little girl." I so love this man at this very moment.

"Well, you see sir, he and his friends wouldn't leave these girls alone. They spread rumors about them saying that he and his friends had indeed slept with those girls. He was trying everything in his power to make them date him and his friends...until Em, Jazz, and I came along that is." Charlie turned to me cocking an eyebrow. Guess that got his attention real quick.

"I'm listening." he replied.

"Well, the night we officially met them, Jake and his friends were circled around the girl's table trying to get them to go out with them and telling their friends that they slept with them in the process. To make a long story short, we kicked their asses on those lovely ladies behalf." Now is the time to panic. He either respects me or doesn't.

"Thank you for taking care of those girls son. Now get that fucker away from my daughter. As for you 2 boys, keep and eye out for the bastard friends that I'm sure are lurking around." Holy shit. He called me son. He fucking likes me. FUCKYEAH! I gave myself a mental fist pump and headed over to where Bella was standing with Black.

"Get your fucking hands off my girl." I stated while walking right over to them, my anger bubbling over and forgetting my mother and father were present.

"I don't know what you are talking about Cullen. This here is my girl. Take your hands off of _**my **_girl." This mother fucker is gonna get his ass hurt severely if he keeps this shit up much longer.

"Boy, I think you need to let go of _**MY GIRL**_." Oh fuck me. The shit just hit the fan. "I don't know who the hell you are or what you want with my daughter and her friends, but I am going to nip this shit in the bud right now. Stay the hell away from my daughter and her friends." I just noticed that Charlie was indeed, wearing his uniform and gun. How I missed that, I have no fucking idea.

Poor Jake looks like he just shit his pants. Hell, he looks whiter than Michael fucking Jackson.

"Boy, you better get the hell away from my daughter and stay the hell away if you know what's good for ya." Hot damn. I just fell in love with Charlie fucking Swan. That man scared the shit out of me even. His voice was so dark and determined to eliminate any sort of evil from his little girl's world. I could honestly see that man offing Black while I carried the shovel and bag of lime to help get rid of the evidence. I think we are going to get along just fine.

Jake hightailed it out of the airport as fast as his big ass body could carry him; tripping over a few people on his way out.

"Bella, I thought you said he didn't know you were going to be here?" I asked completely confused and highly suspicious of how he retained this information.

"Bells honey, I wish you would've said something to me about him because I think this would've been completely avoided if I had just known." Charlie sighed and dropped his head to stare at the floor.

"What do you mean dad?" Bella asked, suspicion clouding her sweet sultry voice.

"Well, you remember my best friend Billy Black?" Charlie asked with a wavering voice. "Well, he was telling me that he had a son that was in school at OSU. I was so damn proud of you that I rattled off at the mouth about you. Apparently his son arrived a few days ago and Billy thought that you guys should meet. I, of course, declined the offer since you still have to get settled and get a job and what not. I didn't know that he would tell his son who you were and when you would be flying in. Bella, I am so sorry, this is all my fault and I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Jacob Black."

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN...I KNOW I LEFT YOU WITH ONE HELL OF A SHOCK AND A BIT OF A CLIFFIE. SO, WHAT DO THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND LET ME KNOW WHICH WAY YOU THINK THIS SHOULD GO. IF I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR IDEA, I WILL BE SURE TO DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO YOU AND USE YOUR IDEA WITH YOU PERMISSION THAT IS. MAKE SURE THAT I CAN OM YOU TO ASK. JUST MAKE SURE THAT IT'S A SUBTLE IDEA...NOTHING TOO HUGE YET...WE STILL HAVE A VERY LONG WAY TO GO ;)**_

_**DON'T FORGET THE 3 Rs: READ, REVIEW, AND RECOMMEND! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU ALL! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE NEXT WEEK SOMETIME, SUNDAY AT THE LATEST, SO GIVE ME WHAT I NEED AND I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED ;)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: OK, SO, SOME OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONED ESME'S MOTIVES TOWARD ALICE AND ROSE. SOME ARE PROBABLY WONDERING HOW THE PARENTALS ARE HANDLING THIS WHOLE ENTIRE SITUATION...SO THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL WILL BE ONE OF THE ONLY ONES THAT AREN'T IN EDWARD'S POV...AND I REALLY HOPE IT WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS AND EASE YOU MINDS ON ESME'S PROPOSALS! **_

_**NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, HERE IS CHAPTER 5! **_

**CHPOV**

I was finally able to get my girl and her friends home in one piece. I can't believe that she didn't tell me that she was being messed with a bullied. It seriously makes me wonder how it really was growing up for her.

Sitting down in my recliner, I find my mind drifting off back to when she first started high school. I never understood why she was always so quiet. Don't get me wrong, I know she's hella fuckin smart and way out of reach of damn near any man in her age group; considering they are all ruled bu their fucking inch worms. Yeah, you know what the fuck I'm talking about. Them miniature trouser snakes.

I didn't really need to worry about her and boys. She was way too mature for the likes of the boys here. They still tried, but I always made sure to strike the fear of god in them punk ass bitches. Hell, even to this day, whenever a boy asks about her, I make sure to leave them pissin in their pants if they even think about coming near my baby girl.

I could hear the girls whispering and giggling in her room at the top of the stairs. When Esme and Carlisle first moved here, it was as if God sent Angels to grace our small town. Carlisle is the best doctor Forks could ever ask for and Esme is an interior decorator. When I first met her, I decided to surprise Bella and have her room redone while she was away at college. Esme did a wonderful job. Her room is not only bigger, but it definitely suits her better. She has a walk in closet now and it looks, to me, like the Grape Ape threw up all over her room. It's her favorite color, but it's tasteful. Guess I can't be too upset. Purple beats Pepto Pink any day. With her room being expanded, I decided to replace her twin size bed with a King size. I had a feeling she wouldn't be coming home alone.

Just then, the phone rang startling me out of my thoughts. Slowly rising from my recliner, I walked over to the kitchen area where the LAN line was located.

"Hello?" I asked gruffly.

"Charlie? It's Billy. I'm so sorry..." I definitely didn't need to hear him apologize. It wasn't his fault his son was a psychotic idiot.

"Billy, you have no reason to apologize. It wasn't your fault. None of us knew about..." I started but was cut off abruptly.

"Actually Charlie, I knew. I knew Jake's side of the story. He told me that he had met a girl and she loved him very much. So much that she was moving back to Washington with him. When he told me her name, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to see how our children were together in an actual relationship. I just want to know why you kept Jake from picking up Bella. Why you literally scared him so bad he pissed himself. Why you bruised up my boys chest from shoving him through the airport..." WHAT?

"Billy, I'm gonna have to stop you right there. I never knew Bella had a boyfriend and as much as I want to corroborate Jake's story, I can't! She never dated your son. He and his friends spread rumors about Bella and her friends all over campus about them girls being easy. You know as well as I do that they are indeed not. I found out from Edward Cullen that he had indeed has been torturing her for the past few months in school because she wouldn't give him the time of day. He never knew she was moving back here until you gave him that information. Billy, I hate to say this, but your son and his friends are complete psychos. Being the chief of Police all these years, I have never been so afraid of something in my life until your son stormed into the airport claiming to pick up Bella. Hell, he scared her so bad she was green around the gills for hours afterward. I'm sorry Billy, but you need to keep your son and his fucking friends away from these girls." I swear to god, I have never talked so much in my entire life. Hell, I was even panting after that rant of mine.

"Well, Charlie, I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. I'm sorry to say that I will believe my son over any other person in this world. I hate to inform you of this, but what Jacob wants, Jacob gets. Even if it's your daughter." I felt the blood drain from my face as the dial tone sounded in my ear stating that Billy had indeed hung up on me. I went over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of scotch while dialing the one person I feel closest to aside from my ex best friend.

I took a swig from the bottle as I waited for him to pick up the phone, that is, if he did. After 5 rings, I heard a muffled scratchy voice answer on the other line.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Carlisle, I fucked up really bad this time! I hate to ask but can you come over? It concerns that girls and your boys."

**CPOV**

**(earlier that night)**

I was on cloud fucking nine. My biological son was finally home. His 2 best friends followed which excited me even more. What really topped the night off was the fact that my boy started dating Charlie Swan's daughter while his best friends started dating her best friends. They were 3 of the most respectable girls I could've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I was so proud of my boys.

Their women were quiet, meek, and mild. I knew those girls were exactly what they needed to calm the fuck down and stay on their toes. They were the perfect girls to bring home to us. For a while there, they had me worried. These weird girls kept calling the house looking for them. I didn't catch their names, but they wanted to know when they were flying in. When I asked what business they had with my boys, they stated that they were their girlfriends and they were expecting them. From the get go, I knew this shit was a huge ass lie. They mentioned that they in deed met the girls of their dreams, but stated right off the bat that they were flying home with them. I don't know who these other skanks were, but I knew for a fact that they were NOT who my boys were talking about. Just thinking about them bitches made me clench the steering wheel tighter.

"Dad, are you alright?" Edward asked.

I chanced a glance over at Esme who gave me a quick nod and a wink to give me the go ahead.

"Boys, I didn't want to tell you boys this, but, we've had some girls calling the house looking for you." I started. Now, where do I go from here?

"Who were they?" Jazz asked with a hint of worry to his voice while the three boys had the same exact look on their faces.

"Well, I don't remember their names, but they were saying that they were your girlfriends and were wondering when you boys would be flying in." I stated while looking over to my beautiful wife for some help.

"Their names were Kate, Irina, and Tanya." Esme added.

Just as I suspected. The boys faces lost all color and they were looking a bit green. "I think it's time to start talking. What the fuck is going on with all these fuckers looking for you and your women?" I asked. It was time to hash this shit out so we know what the fuck we are dealing with.

"Well, where do you want us to start?" Em asked with the most heartbroken look on his face.

"How about at the beginning?" Esme asked. "I don't want specific details, but I need to know what the hell happened between you, these bitches that have been calling non stop since last week, and those mutts from the rez." Yep, I love me a feisty Esme. She is definitely fun in the sack when she's like this.

"Well, Edward fucked Tanya, Jazz fucked Irina, and I fucked Kate." Em started. "It was just to relieve some tension around finals. Something to relax us before we hit the books for the last fucking time. We told them sluts all we wanted was a quick fuck and they agreed, but after they got dicked, the got clingy. They followed us everywhere, tried to get us to relent, and start relationships with them."

At this time, I was surprised Esme hasn't scolded them about their language, but I have a feeling she sees these bitches the same way our boys do.

"Well, after we decided that we needed to find something different, since we weren't completely satisfied with the way things were going, we decided to find us some nice, quiet girls that would make you proud and rock our worlds in the sack." Jazz started. "Don't get pissed Esme. We all agreed that if we found that nice, quiet girl that would rock our world, that would be it for us. We would never want another woman ever. We were just sick of the usual, plastic, loud, obnoxious whores that were easy and only good for a nut."

"I understand Jazz. Carlisle and I were your age once before. Believe me when we say we know what you're going through. We've been there and done that!" Esme added with a quick wink and a smirk.

"Well, after we hit it and quit it, we decided to go study at the library this one night and Em got too fucking loud, as usual. By the way, thank you for that." Edward added. "That was the night we first saw Bella and Alice. We told you the rest, so it's all history from there."

"So you protected those girls from those fucking douche bags and haven't looked back since?" I asked trying to get the entire picture.

"Yeah. We've been attached at the hip ever since." Edward stated ending the conversation.

We finally arrived at the house and helped the boys unload their luggage. I tossed their bags into the foyer and headed to my study to have a drink and let our conversation sink in. Just as I took a huge swig of my bourbon, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Carlisle, I fucked up really bad this time! I hate to ask but can you come over? It concerns that girls and your boys."

Oh shit. Looks like we need to set up a family dinner with the Swans and us Cullens.

**ESPOV**

**(while she settles the boys)**

"Your rooms are all set up, just go upstairs and relax. You had a long ass flight and need to relax some. I'll be up to check on you boys once I'm finished making you a snack."

I was so excited to be picking up my boys from the airport and meeting the loves of their lives. They couldn't fool me. I saw the way they looked at each other. Their relationships may be new, but the love they had for one another was definitely shining through whether they knew it or not. The eyes are the windows to your soul, and my boys are open books.

I headed into the kitchen to make them some sandwiches to curb their appetite until tomorrow morning. I couldn't help but think about those fateful days that brought me 2 new sons. Emmett and Jasper's mothers were my very best friends. I was there the day Carlisle found the lumps. 3 weeks later, I helped bury my best friends. The cancer was too developed for anything to help them. The only thing left was to make them as comfortable as they could be while we all awaited their death sentence. I took those boys under my wing and raised them as my own when their fathers couldn't handle losing their wives and became dependent on their booze and drugs. 2 weeks later, we helped bury Carlisle's best friends.

We were their god parents so we took over as soon as the wills were read and approved. It only took a day and a half for that. What can I say, we have some kick ass lawyer friends.

I just put the finishing touches on the boys sandwiches when they joined me at the table. Just then, the phone rang.

"Are you going to get that?" Edward asked with one of his eyebrows cocked.

"Nope. I'll let your father deal with it. I don't feel like talking to those nasty ass bitches tonight. My boys are home." I stated matter of factly.

As I was watching my boys eat up and wiping down the counters at the same time, Carlisle came running down the steps like a bat out of hell. "Darling, is everything alright?" I asked, worry etched into my face and voice.

"I'm afraid not dear. That was Charlie. I need to get over there as soon as possible. It sounds urgent." he stated while frantically moving around.

"Absolutely not. You've been drinking." I stated putting my foot down.

"Esme, I have to go. I have a really bad feeling and I need to find out what the fuck is going on." he stated with a new found urgency.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I stated dropping the dish rag into the sink and heading over to the foyer to get my coat.

"We'll come too, if you don't mind." the boys stated in unison.

"What the fuck ever, lets just get going." Carlisle stated insistently.

There was something definitely wrong and we needed to hear what it's about before the shit hits the fan. Unless it already has.

We piled into the car and headed back down the driveway. "It was Charlie that called." Carlisle stated causing my breath to hitch.

"What did he say dear?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Nothing yet. We'll find out as soon as we get there. You boys need to head straight upstairs and get them girls. I have a feeling this is not going to be a pleasant conversation." Carlisle added.

If I didn't know now, I knew in that moment that the shit will hit the fan. I just didn't know when.

**CHPOV**

"Girls, I need you to come downstairs. The Cullens are on their way. We need to talk." I stated through Bella's door.

"We'll be right down daddy." they stated.

Once again, the shit was about to hit the fan. The last time I felt like this was the day I found Rosalie beaten and broken in the basement of her home. That was the day Bella gained her first sister. The second time I felt like this was the day Alice's bible thumping parents tried to perform an exorcism on her. That was the day she received her second sister.

Being the chief of police isn't very providing. When the girls grew out of the twin sized bed, they started camping out on the floor. The only time they ever used the bed was when one of them were sick. I provided for them the best I could, but a new bed wasn't something I could afford at the time. They each had jobs as soon as they were of age and that helped them buy certain things they wanted that I couldn't possibly afford. It also taught them to be resourceful. Hopefully, with these new jobs, courtesy of one Esme Cullen, they will be able to get everything I ever wanted to get them, but couldn't.

Before I knew it, the girls were perched on the kitchen chairs and the Cullens were storming in the front door. The boys automatically started scanning the room for the girls, relief washing over their features as soon as their eyes locked on them; Esme and Carlisle immediately headed over to the couch where I had my scotch and glasses sitting on the table in front of them.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to need this." I stated as I poured Carlisle and I each a drink. Glancing over at my beautiful girls, I saw that the boys had them perched on their laps, arms wrapped around their waists, while they patiently waited for the conversation to get started.

"I just got a call from Billy Black." I started. "It appears he is just a psychotic as his son and their friends. I don't know the full story, but he said and I quote "What Jacob wants, Jacob gets."

There was a collection of gasps around the house. Everyone was white as a ghost. I'm sure my face mirrored theirs. This was beyond the amount of fuckery I have ever seen in my entire time as a police chief.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Esme while tears filled her eyes and her voice shook with fear.

"The only thing we can do. Protect ourselves as well as our own. From now on, none of you should go anywhere alone. Always stick together or in pairs. This shit is gonna hit the fan with a vengeance we haven't seen since 9/11. If I know the Quileutes like I do, it will rock this town and the surrounding areas with a vengeance so deep it will make 9/11 look like a 4th of July accident. I will be getting everyone tasers, pepper spray, brass knuckles, and gun for us men. We may just need them. You women are to stick together and stay inside unless one of us men are with you. We need to stop this shit before it's too late!" Hot damn. I swear I have never talked so much in my entire life.

"Now, I need you boys to promise to keep my girls safe not matter what the fuck happens. Can you gentlemen do that for me?" I asked looking them in their eyes with passion of a thousand suns.

"Sir, with all do respect, these girls are our lives now." Edward stated while pulling Bella closer to him. "May I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"Absolutely son." I stated.

"I think you all should move in with us until this shit is over with. That way none of us will be blind sided. There will always be someone home. Most of us will be working together. Those who don't can have protection provided by your buddies at the station if need be." Edward does have a point there.

"Son, that's the best idea I've heard yet. Do you have enough room for all of us?" I asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Esme stated causing everyone's jaws to drop. Everyone knows when she drops the f-bomb, shits definitely not right in the world. Esme is now pissed and I'm not sure how long she will be able to contain it before she explodes.

"Girls, go pack your shit. We're going to the Cullen's house." With that, the boys and girls hightailed it upstairs to pack their shit so we can get the fuck out of dodge. The entire time this conversation was going on, I never noticed the black van that was parked across the street.

_**A/N: I HOPE THIS ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS. THE SHIT IS DEFINITELY GOING TO HIT THE FAN...JUST NOT YET ;) I'M GOING TO FAST FORWARD A FEW MONTHS. IT'S TIME TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD. BE PREPARED...MAJOR LEMONS AND LIMES AHEAD ;) ALONG WITH SOME SERIOUS STALKER SHIT ;) NEXT UPDATE WILL BE MONDAY AFTER EASTER SUNDAY!**_

_**Recs: The Walk by aushapasha (listed under my favorites)**_

_**This story has not been getting the credit it deserves! It is a romantic ghost story. You will fall in love with this story and you will be left with wanting more! Show her some love and lets see if we can get her back to updating that story! **_


	7. IMPORTANT AN!

Ok, I have given this a lot of thought, so here goes nothing. I am going to completely revamp Kama Sutra. I don't really like where it's going and neither do some of you! I have received some very hurtful reviews with people telling me that I write like a teenager when I am in fact 30 years old with 2 kids. I have people saying they don't like the way I made the parents. Well, that is how my mom and I are! We are the best of friends and have been since I went into the Navy. We cuss each other out, call each other bitches, yada yada yada. We are just that close.

With that being said, I guess my life sucks big huge donkey balls since I try to incorporate a piece of me into every story I write.

Thank you all for your reviews. This is not the end for Kama Sutra, but it is the end of this version.

I sincerely hope you all will wait for me to come back and as much as I hate to say it, when I do, those of you who are under the age of 18 CAN NOT read this until you are of age.

Once again Thank you for everything. I am eternally grateful and hope to see you again in the near future! Hubby goes out to sea at the end of the month, so until then! ;)

Tess


	8. Good News

In light of recent events...I was hit with some inspiration. Bin Laden is dead...FINALLY! XD Now, I decided to keep going with Kama Sutra NO MATTER WHAT! The only downfall is that it will be a while before I come back to it! I will be starting a new story and it will definitely knock everyone's socks off. I will try to have the first chapter up sometime tomorrow (Monday the 2nd.) I will give you a small teaser that I'm sure will leave you wanting more ;)

This story will be an Edward/Bella/...Emmett story! I've seen so many stories containing threesomes between E/B/J...I've never seen one with E/B/EM, so I am going to attempt it! I will definitely need all your guys help! If you have any ideas or anything to add to the story, please feel free to share your ideas with me. I will give the person's ideas the proper credit as well. Thank you for being so supportive and be on the lookout for my new story!

You make my world go round...and I love each and every one of you for it!

Thank you so much!

Tess


End file.
